Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{1}{6}+4\dfrac{7}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {4} + {\dfrac{7}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {4} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{7}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{7}{20}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{10}{60}+\dfrac{21}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{31}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{31}{60}$